Ever since the application of wireless receivers recently becomes the focus in the Consumer Electronics Show, it declares the coming of Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WiGi) and wireless high-definition (HD) standard applications. Although many manufacturers have developed chips of the millimeter-wave band (millimeter-wave chips), there is no comprehensive solution regarding the package for the chips of the millimeter-wave band.
Traditional wire-bonding packages are not suitable for packaging millimeter-wave chips. However, for the low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) and flip-chip packages, because of the substrate shrinkage caused by the process conditions and low process efficiency as well as very small pad sizes and pitches for the chips to be packaged, the yield of the package is unsatisfactory. It is advantageous to develop an integrated package of the antenna and millimeter-wave chip.